It's gonna be okay
by LoveKlaine23
Summary: Se situe dans l'épisode 7 de la saison 3. Kurt va voir Blaine après avoir été convoqué chez Mr Figgins. OS


_**Hey tout le monde je vous retrouves avec un nouvel OS, assez court.**_

 _ **Je viens de rentrer au lycée (en seconde) et mon dieu il y a tellement de beaux garçons dans ma classe, je crois que je vais adorer mon année, bref revenons en à la fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. C'est ma première fic sans Lemon, je suis ému XD**_

 _ **Auteur: Moi, LoveKlaine23**_

 _ **Résumé: Kurt va voir Blaine après d'avoir été convoqué chez Figgins. 3X07**_

 _ **Mots: 738 sans les informations.**_

 _ **Rated: K+ (ça fait bizarre d'écrire ça d'habitude je n'écrit que du rated M)**_

 **P.O.V Kurt**

Je venais tout juste de sortir du bureau de Mr Figgins. Je m'avançais vers mon casier et je vis Finn et Rachel, qui m'attendaient. Je m'avança vers eux, les larmes aux yeux.

"Quelqu'un à frauder pour les élections, ils pensent que c'est moi, si ils peuvent le prouver je serais renvoyer."

Je sens ma voix trembler pendant que je leur explique mais je réussis à continuer.

"J'ai tout perdu, le premier rôle dans West Side Story, l'élection, je peux oublier New York et La NYADA, ils ne m'accepteront jamais... Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que pendant une seconde, j'ai vraiment cru que j'avais gagné"

Les larmes roulaient maintenant abondement sur mes joues.

"Kurt, je suis vraiment désolé" me dit Rachel.

Je l'ignore, je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça en ce moment.

"Je dois trouver Blaine"

Je pars rapidement dans les couloirs. Je regardait partout dans l'espoir d'apercevoir mon petit-ami. J'ai vraiment besoin de lui en ce moment. Dans mon élan, je bouscule un passant dans le couloir, je prend alors peur ne voulant surtout pas voir un footballeur. Quand je vis Mike, je fus tout de suite soulagé.

"Hey Kurt ! Ça va ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? " me demande t-il.

Je ne veux vraiment pas lui parler, en tout cas pas tout de suite. Je dois vraiment voir Blaine.

"C'est rien. Tu sais où est Blaine ?" je lui demande en espérant avoir une réponse affirmative.

"Ouais, il est dans la salle de chant, il t'attend, d'ailleurs il se demande ce qui se passe" me répond l'asiatique.

"Merci" Je lui souris faiblement et me dirige vers la salle de chant.

Quand j'arrive enfin, je l'aperçois et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à travers mes larmes, quand je le vis. Il était assis, ses pieds reposant sur une chaise poser à ses côtés, il avait ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles pendant qu'il regardait son portable. Il releva la tête vers moi et me sourit, sourire qui s'effaça en quelques secondes quand il remarqua mon état.

"Mon cœur, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?" me demanda t-il en se levant de sa chaise pour s'approcher de moi. Je ne lui répond pas, mais je me jette sur lui pour me réfugier dans ses bras, plongeant ma tête dans son cou. Mes larmes recommencent à couler. Il me serra un peu plus dans ses bras et caressa mon dos, pendant qu'il me chuchotait des mots réconfortants.

"Chut, Kurt, ça va aller, je t'aime..."

Au bout de quelques minutes, je me détendis dans ses bras. Je le sentis me déposer un petit baiser dans le cou avant que je ne quitte ses bras. Il me sourit tristement.

"Mon cœur qu'est ce qui se passe ? " me redemande t-il.

Cette fois je lui réponds.

"Quelqu'un à truquer les élections pour que je gagne" je lui explique avant de sentir son pouce essuyer une de mes larmes qui roulait sur ma joue.

"Dis moi que ce n'est pas toi" me demande Blaine sérieusement.

"Bien sur que non, Blaine je n'ai rien fait, c'est vrai que j'y ai pensé... Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, je te le jure"

"Je te crois mon cœur" me répond t-il en souriant. "Viens par là" me dit-il avant de me prendre par les mains. Je me rapproche de lui et je sens ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes dans un doux baiser. Ses bras s'enroulent autour de moi. Je laisse échapper un petit gémissement de bien-être.

"Je t'aime" Je soupire contre ses lèvres avant de reposer les miennes sur les siennes pour un baiser langoureux. Je sentis une de ses mains se balader dans mon dos, pour finalement se placer sur ma nuque, je souris dans le baiser, mon dieu il est tellement parfait, je l'aime tellement.

Il rompit le baiser et chuchota contre mes lèvres:

"Je t'aime aussi mon cœur"

Il déposa de nouveau ses lèvres contre les miennes.

"Ça va aller" me dit-il en posant son front contre le mien après avoir rompu le baiser.

Je lui sourit et il retourna vers moi pour continuer à ravir mes lèvres.

Avec Blaine à mes côtés, j'en suis sûr, tout va bien se passer"

 **Fin...**


End file.
